


Howl

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erotica, Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amore che sfocia nella passione, nel desiderio, nel rosso di occhi da lupo e nelle labbra di ciliegie di un umano che diventa lupo. <br/>Lupi affamati che si cercano, che si amano senza fiato, cantando una canzone che è semplicemente un inno al piacere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Howl - Florence + The Machine

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
 **Rating** : Arancio tendente al rosso, credo xD  
 **Genere** : Erotico, introspettivo, romantico..  
 **Warning** : Slash, Lime? Lemon? Entrambe? Nessuna delle due?.  
 **Words** : 10731  
 **Summary** : L'amore che sfocia nella passione e nel desiderio, rossi come gli occhi di un Alpha e le labbra di ciliegia di un umano...  
 **Note** : Il titolo è omonimo della canzone di Florence+TheMachine.

Vi invito ad ascoltarla, fan accanite della Sterek, se non la conoscete ovvio, perchè sembra scritta per Derek.  
 **Dedica** : A tutte le amanti della Sterek! **Dedicata ai 115 anni di Cappuccetto** **Rosso**!  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla à.à

 

 

 

 

_**Howl**_

 

 

 

 

L'eco di un ululato che risuonava nella notte, trasportato nel vento per tutta Beacon Hills.  
C'era un lupo affamato quella notte, che vagava per i boschi. I suoi occhi rossi brillavano letali nel buio, mentre correva tra gli alberi. L'aria notturna era pregna di _quell'odore_ che lo attirava verso i resti di casa Hale come un richiamo irresistibile. Un imperativo impossibile da ignorare.  
Quella notte, Stiles era andato da lui.  
Chissà se anche il ragazzo sentiva lo stesso straziante dolore dovuto alla distanza, a quella momentanea e necessaria separazione.  
Il lupo aveva trovato in quel moccioso dagli occhi di cervo il suo cuore, e il ragazzo lo custodiva gelosamente, come fosse stata una reliquia santa.  
Quando Derek arrivò, Stiles era seduto sul portico di casa sua, l'espressione di chi è in impaziente attesa di qualcosa. Cappuccetto Rosso che aspettava, avvolta nella sua mantellina, il lupo cattivo, impaziente.  
Se Derek non fosse stato preso dalla disperata voglia di baciare quel moccioso, di succhiare quelle labbra grandi, avrebbe persino sorriso a quel paradosso.  
Si avvicinò rapido come una pantera, e si riappriopriò di quelle ciliegie che lo facevano impazzire, soprattutto quando erano su di lui, in modo inequivocabile.  
" _Sei in ritardo_ " sussurrò il ragazzo contro le sue labbra, e Derek giurò a se stesso che quelle sarebbero state le ultime parole coerenti che si sarebbero scambiati quella notte.  
" _Anche tu_ " ribattè dunque, la voce a metà tra un rimprovero e un ringhio, poi la porta si aprì, come per magia, alle loro spalle e si ritrovarono dentro quel vecchio rudere che una volta era stata una casa. Non fecero caso alla polvere che alzavano al loro passaggio, ignorarono i valzer e i balletti del pulviscolo che danzava vorticando nei timidi raggi di luna che attraversavano le crepe nei muri e nel tetto, le finestre sporche e i vetri rotti, troppo persi in quella loro danza unica, fatta di morsi e baci e ringhi frustrati e d'impazienza, imprecazioni e mugolii.  
La strada per arrivare in camera di Derek era facile, sul pavimento era possibile vedere solchi di piedi che avevano fatto lo stesso percorso tante e tante volte, come il fiume che dopo anni e anni si scava il proprio comodo letto.   
Stiles atterrò malamente sul letto a baldacchino coperto di lenzuola nere e che sapevano di Derek, inebriandolo immediatamente, rendendolo ubriaco più del dio Bacco in persona. Era estasi, era bestialità ed umanità miscelata al corpo più bello che si potesse pretendere, Derek, ed era di Stiles, come lui stesso gli apparteneva.  
Il battito del lupo era così forte da poter essere sentito anche da Stiles, nel silenzio immobile della stanza. Derek emanava un calore così travolgente, da attraversare la stoffa della maglia finissima, che presto raggiunse il pavimento, impermeando tutta la stanza, riscaldandola e facendo venire caldo al giovane, facendogli credere che da un momento all'altro sarebbero morti entrambi per autocombustione.  
Non era facile trattenersi dalla voglia di buttarsi addosso a Cappuccetto Rosso e divorarla, e poi godere il tepore della sua mantellina, annusarla e conservarla come trofeo, ma il lupo, seppur impaziente, aveva voglia di giocare, voglia di prolungare le cose il più possibile.  
Derek aveva voglia di vedere il desiderio sciogliere l'ambra di quegli occhi enormi; aveva voglia di sentirlo supplicare mentre lui avrebbe ululato con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni alla Luna, la sua compagna ed amante di ogni notte, affinchè si spegnesse, e lasciasse loro solo l'oscurità assoluta, un mantello, una copertura per proteggere quel momento.   
Stiles col tempo era diventato la Luna che irrompeva nel cielo, la stessa sfera pallida e opalescente a cui Derek ululava parole d'amore, parole trasportate dal vento, roventi e feroci e sgraziate eppure le più dolci che mai orecchio celeste avesse mai udito. Erano parole che squarciavano il cielo nello stesso modo in cui lui squarciava la carne delle sue vittime, lo stesso modo in cui avrebbe squarciato il petto di Stiles e avrebbe divorato come un affamato tutti i battiti accellerati che in quel momento gli stavano facendo uscire il cuore fuori dallo sterno, lontano da emozioni che non poteva sopportare.  
Derek non l'avrebbe fatto fuggire, però, l'avrebbe accolto dentro di sè e protetto da tutto il mondo, se necessario.  
Si avvicinò al letto, il passo calmo e involontariamente seducente, mentre i muscoli sfilavano, stranamente perlacei per quella pelle non troppo pallida, alla luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra, mentre il pulviscolo danzava lui attorno. Uno spettacolo seducente, ammaliante, infinitamente bellissimo e mortale, letale, come la danza di un serpente che ipnotizza la sua vittima, pronto a divorarla. Stiles era una vittima pronta a farsi divorare, come in quel momento stava facendo Derek, divorando le sue labbra con passione e foga, inchiodandolo al letto senza gentilezza nè premura, soltanto con la passione e il desiderio a stento trattenuto, che avevano detronizzato ragione ed autocontrollo, e adesso, come re e regina, sedevano imperterriti su troni fatti di macerie. La rabbia faceva loro da paggio, la ragione esiliata e la logica imprigionata.  
Il lupo nelle sue vene ululò come fosse posseduto, mentre lacerava con gli artigli la maglia scolorita di Stiles, cedevole, arrendevole e letale come il veleno più dolce, sotto al suo assalto. La pelle diafana e lentigginosa riluceva in modo strano ed impossibile nella penombra del letto, come se Derek avesse passato a lui l'opalescenza della sua stessa pelle di pochi attimi prima.  
Stiles sembrava un vestito da sposa, pallido e puro, lo stesso che una volta anche le loro madri avevano indossato; Derek provò l'irrefrenabile voglia di sporcare la seta bianca di rosso, renderla grezza seta rosso sangue, versare quello di entrambi in modo che fossero per sempre uniti. Voleva creare su quella pelle diafana, rosa rossa in mezzo alla neve, rivoli e ghirigori rossi, segni indelebili sulla pelle della sua appartenenza al lupo.  
Cappuccetto Rosso aveva smesso di essere la bambina che era stata e non sarebbe mai stata più la stessa: aveva scelto una vita di lune piene e notti buie insieme a lui.  
Chissà se la sua mantella rossa, che in quel caso era una felpa, avrebbe reso meno bestiale ed inumano il coloro vermiglio dell'Alpha?  
Graffiò quella pelle con le unghia umane, e morse la base del collo così forte da strappare un gemito al suo compagno; forte abbastanza da veder scorrere piccoli rivoli rossi lungo quel petto. Forte abbastanza da sentire sulla lingua il sapore metallico e di miele del sangue appartenuto a quel corpo fantastico sotto di sè.  
Ringhiò, mentre leccava via il sangue, mentre mordeva e succhiava i capezzoli turgidi del giovane sotto di lui, come se da quello fosse dipesa la sua stessa vita.  
Slacciò i pantaloni di entrambi, e quasi li lacerò per l'impazienza, togliendo anche i boxer, indumento che quasi offendeva la sua voglia incredibile di assaggiare, toccare, possedere ogni parte di Stiles.  
Gloriosamente nudi, si distese sul più giovane, tenendosi sulle braccia per non far gravargli addosso, godendosi il calore di quella pelle, così tiepida, quasi fredda in contrasto con la sua.  
Era come un prete perso nel peccato, e non gli importava di ritrovare la retta via, di fermarsi prima di commettere un'altra cazzata, prima di rischiare di perdere anche quell'ultimo pezzo di cuore che gli era rimasto. Non gli importava purchè potesse tenere accanto a sè quel fragile ma incredibilmente forte umano.  
 _"Derek"_ quale musica più bella c'era del suo nome ansimato in quel modo qusi osceno, da quelle labbra altrettanto indecenti, quasi illegali? Quale sensazione più bella del suo fiato caldo che soffiava sulle dita, immerse nella sua bocca come in un vaso di marmellata?  
Impossibile descrivere i brividi che gli percorsero tutto il corpo alla sensazione di quella lingua morbida che vezzeggiava le sue dita. Umida, morbida, lasciva...il lupo graffiò impaziente l'interno del suo petto, cercando di farlo tornare in sè, mentre fissava incantato quella bocca e la sua magia.  
Quando il lupo ululò forte nelle sue orecchie, decise che non poteva più aspettare, che non avrebbe perso un attimo di più.  
Prendendo possesso di quella bocca, lasciò che le dita umide vagassero sul corpo dell'altro, prima di giungere alla meta e farsi spazio, piano, in quello, guadagnando e conquistando ogni centimentro, mentre quello semplicemente cedeva, incantando il suo udito finissimo in una canzone che parlava di piacere e di desiderio, voglia di avere sempre di più, voglia di possedere ed essere posseduto. Una canzone il cui ritornello erano gemiti e " _Derek_ " spezzati, una canzone cantata senza fiato, incastrato in gola, risucchiato dall'altro come fosse proprio.  
" _Derek_!" così terminò la canzone, quando il moro fu finalmente libero di possedere quel corpo, mentre le mani tornavano ad accarezzarne ogni centimentro, ricambiato da quelle di Stiles che vagavano incoerenti per la sua schiena.  
Nessuno dei due parlò o emise un fiato mentre Derek si spingeva in Stiles con forza, e quello ricambiava le spinte nello stesso energico modo.   
Il bambino Stiles, così come Cappuccetto Rosso, non c'era più: al suo posto era nato, tramutato dalla magia della Luna, un lupo famelico come l'Alpha, che ululava rabbioso alla luna.  
Non bastava spingersi, non bastava divorare il cuore, bruciare il sangue, farlo gemere, bere ogni goccia di sudore, ogni gemito e respiro, far proprio ogni ansito ed imprecazione. Non era sufficiente graffiarsi e lasciarsi lividi, mordere a sangue e lottare lingua contro lingua, corpo contro corpo.  
Bisognava distruggere ogni distanza, ognu muro, ogni cosa che si trovasse sul loro cammino, separandoli e facendoli soffrire.  
Persino l'aria avrebbero distrutto, se fosse stato necessario, respirando l'uno il fiato caldo dell'altro, e quando non ce ne fosse stato più, sarebbero morti insieme, ancora stretti l'uno nell'altro.  
L'orgasmo fu insieme il piacere più intenso e il dolore più acuto: venire, liberare il proprio amore voleva dire doversi allontanare, anneientare quel legame assoluto fatto di carne, e rimanere abbracciati, solo abbracciati. Stiles sentiva già un senso di vuoto, lì, dove prima c'era stato Derek; dal canto suo Derek soffriva già la mancanza del rassicurante e dintenso calore del corpo stretto di Stiles, corpo che ormai aveva impresso nelle sue profondità il suo marchio, la sua forma.  
Si accolsero l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, dimentichi di qualsiasi cosa: passato o futuro, Alpha e branco, umano e non-umano, dolore e tensione. Non esisteva nulla, se non il presente, quel magnifico ed inaspettato regalo che la vita aveva donato loro, il perfetto momento, l'idillio di una notte di luna piena.

  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
